1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting cameras to a vehicle, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for temporarily mounting cameras to a dashboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras may be mounted on vehicle dashboards for testing or observation purposes. Sometimes two cameras are mounted on a dashboard facing the driver so as to enable the creation of stereo images of the driver's face or eyes. 3-D or steroscopic imagery involves the use of two images of the same scene taken from slightly different angles in order to create a sense of depth in the resulting image. The use of two spaced-apart cameras to take images (still or video) allows dimensional calculations to be made and therefore is useful in performing tests or taking measurements. Some dash-mounted dual cameras are used as eye or face recognition devices.
There are several types of devices and methods for mounting cameras to vehicle dashboards. Some cameras are coupled to the dashboard by physically bonding a camera mount to the dashboard with adhesives, such as double-sided adhesive tape or strips of hook-and-loop fabric fasteners. Such hook-and-loop fabric fastener strips must also be adhesively secured to the camera mount and the dashboard. Some of these mounts may leave behind hard-to-remove residue. Some camera mounts are simply fastened to the dashboard using mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts. When many of these types of mounts are removed from the dashboard, they leave permanent and unsightly holes or marks on the dashboard. In any event, known camera mounts are inconvenient and may cause costly damage to the vehicle, which is a problem particularly when the cameras only need to be temporarily mounted in the vehicles for testing purposes.
Camera mounts are difficult to place on the dashboard because there are few places to easily fasten the mounts. Also, the mounts need to be shaped and placed so as to avoid blocking the view of a person in the driver's seat of the vehicle. Moreover, many mounts need to be able to adapt to a wide variety of vehicles, and must be secure and stable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,238 to Hutten describes a camera mounting device including two suction cups that attach to any smooth surface, such as a windshield in a vehicle. The device is leveled by the adjustment of a knurled nut which adjusts the distance between a support disk and base of the device. The support disk may rest upon a vehicle surface, such as the dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,193 to Faidley describes a mobile camera mount including two suction cups that attach to a vehicle windshield. The suction cups are part of a U-shaped framework that supports a camera. An optional brace with an end having an additional suction cup or pad also attaches to the framework and abuts the windshield to provide additional support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,602 to Wilt describes a dashboard mount for a movie camera. The mount utilizes a suction cup that is affixed adjacent to the edge of the dashboard. The mount also includes an arm that extends from the suction cup toward the vehicle's windshield.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a camera mount that is adjustable to fit a variety of vehicle types, that is easy to install and remove, and that does not damage or mar the vehicle dashboard.